


The heart tends to only grow fonder

by BlackCoffeeWhiteWitchcraft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Jo are THE best lesbian couple, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, like the smolest, sammy is smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteWitchcraft/pseuds/BlackCoffeeWhiteWitchcraft
Summary: After his father decides to keep up his act, Sam and Dean are sent to live with uncle Bobby while he gets better. What they expect is not what happens, and so comes the best summer of their lives.Also Sam is 9Dean is 12Castiel is 10Gabe is 12Anna is 9Micheal is 16Ash 15Jo is 9Charlie is 9





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeepyWriters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeepyWriters/gifts).



> I wrote this bc of my best friend, if there's any mistakes plz tell me in the comments. Also play nice, I bruise easy.  
> Happy reading,  
> XOXO Adrian

¨Do we really have to do this?¨ Sammy whined as he and Dean packed the moving boxes into the U-Haul truck. 

¨Sammy you know its for the best. C´mon its not like I want this any more than you do.¨

¨ Yeah but its not fair! We shouldn't have to put up with this, Why can't we stay?"

¨Sammy you know just as well as I do that dad isn't in a good place right now, hell he hasn't been in a damn long time. Uncle bobby is offering us a stable home while dad sobers up. He's even offering to help him out with the bills and hasn't tried to call CPS on us, so no I don't to go to middle of fucking no where Souix Falls but will it happen either way? Yes, so quit bitching about it Sammy. It won't be that bad and if we quit complaining and leave the closer dad gets to being sober so we can come back okay? Surely it won't take dad THAT long to sober up. Plus no matter what I've got your back and you've got mine, so lets just make the most of it okay?¨

¨Fine, but I won't like it¨ Sammy says and he, being the mature nine year old he is, pouts and his cheeks puff out reminding dean oddly enough of a damn squirrel, Dean's guess is that its his hair, they definitely need to get that boy to a barber. Then just like that, any tense air around them evaporated.

Dean laughed, ¨you don´t have to Sammy, but lets finish up¨  
\------------------------------------------

¨That's the last of it,¨ Dean announces as he enters the household he´s so used to. Man, its going to be a right bitch trying to get used to somewhere new as home. 

¨Alright boy, go give an old man a hug and lets get driving. I'll go get Sam and you two can say your goodbyes.¨ Bobby says with his slight southern drawl. 

¨Dad we'll be back home before you know it, but please try to get better.¨

¨Dean, you're a big boy. I know you've practically raised Sam with all my issues I've neglected you two but I want you to try out and make a home of Souix Falls. Makes some friends, get yourself a girlfriend. Just try and make the most of this situation.¨

¨I'll try my best, but this is a two way street. I'll make the most of the move and take care of Sammy but you've got to promise to get better.¨ Dean said and in that moment he appeared, as always, far too wise for his twelve years of life. 

¨I promise, and I want to give you this.¨ his dad turns and hands him his leather jacket. his dad had that thing as long as he could remember and them some.

¨My father gave me this for my 13th birthday and I met your mom that same night. Admitably, we didn't get together until after I came back from war, but I wear this as my lucky jacket. I don't know how long it'll take to clean up my act, but I want you to have this. I really hope it brings you the same fortune it brought me.¨ 

¨Dad.. I.. Uh¨ Dean attempted to make words come out but his throat felt as though it was closed. His father then pulled him into a mind numbing, bone crushing hug.

¨I swear I'll get better and when I do, I'll make it up to you. Just you wait.¨

¨I know dad, just don't rush yourself for our sake, okay? you get better on our terms I'll watch Sammy.¨

¨You´re a great son, Dean I got lucky with you.¨

¨Thanks, dad.¨ 

¨Alright boy, lets go wait in the car while Sam and your father talk¨ Bobby says, perfect timing as always. Too perfect, it wouldn't be surprising to hear he waits outside the door. 

And with that, Dean waited ever so patiently until the truck's engine came to life and they were off.

\-------------------------------------

They arrived to Souix Falls fairly quickly in Dean's opinion, yet again they had only made a total of three stops. One thing that Dean could at least appreciate was the fact that Souix Falls was a small town like his own. While that had its blessings and curses, he was used to this type of atmosphere any other type of place would have sent him into culture shock. Not that he didn't adjust well with what he had, in fact adjusting is probably the best way to describe his life. But this place being a small town gave him comfort, like a silent reassurance that everything would be okay. 

Bobby's house was rustic and old, having been in the family for many years, with his backyard doubling as a junk yard where he leaves spare parts he stumbles across at his auto repair shop. It permanently had a woodsy sent to it and in great condition for its age. Dean remembers visiting this place when he was younger during summer, too vaguely to remember when his mother here and for that he has to think its a small blessing.

¨Well boys, you can start unpacking tomorrow. For now let's go see if Ellen has dinner ready. If not you guys can go to your rooms and get some rest while she finishes up.¨ Bobby says and the boys don't need to be told twice, sleeping in a car is not the same thing as sleeping in a bed and they haven't had a home cooked meal in 4 years so they were at least excited for that. 

Stepping into the house, they heard light humming and the amazing smells of pasta and garlic. The house was far larger than its exterior gave it credit for, the living room was clearly lived in. There were a pair of light purple boots set next to the door way, two jackets and a flannel were draped over the couch , a mug and a plate are on the coffee table, and finally books upon books, bookmarked with varying items none of which had any business in a book, laid hazardously on top of every surfaces. All 4 bookshelves were filled to the brim with books, Dean felt it was a bit much but he didnt miss the way his brother's eyes lit up at the sight.

¨Bobby, is that you?¨ Ellen hollers from the kitchen.

¨No, its a mass murder. I prefer politely entering through the door.¨ Bobby replies.

¨Don´t sass me, old man. I have the right to deny you pie and ice cream both of which are homemade for my boys. Now where are they?" 

Ellen, by anyone's standards was a beautiful woman. She was tall with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes. She was also terrifying by anyone's standards so she was a force to be reckoned with. 

"Hi Aunt Ellen, it's nice to see you." Dean says politely.

"Boy, get your ass over here and give me a hug. You too Sammy. I've missed you both so much. Was the drive here okay?"

"It was fine, I'm just glad we're here now. I'm dead tired." Said Sammy.

"Go get dressed in some pj's you must be exhausted, I'll make you both hot chocolate"

"Can I have some too, mommy?" Jo Harvelle is the mini version of her mother only blonde. That was the best way to describe her. She was as cute as can be but worse than the devil when angered.

"Say hi to the boys first, don't be rude." Ellen chastened.

"Hi Sam, Hi Dean. Now can I have hot chocolate?"

Ellen sighed, she swore by everything she ever loved that this attitude came from her father's side, "Yes, now you three go check if Ash wants some."

3 yeses followed and they hurried up the stairs. Ash's room was the second door and he was blaring odd screaming music it's a wonder how Ellen hasn't yelled at him over it. Jo proceeds to knock aggressively at the door, until a very much irritated Ash comes out. 

"Oh, hi Sam Hi Dean! To what do I owe the pleasure of you guys knocking ever so rudely on my door?"

"That was Jo, and also Ellen is offering hot chocolate you want some?" Dean said. 

"Hell yeah! Now if you excuse me I have my chemical romance to listen to and brooding thoughts to think."  
And with that, Ash closed the door and resumed to brood.

"Your brother's weird, he's great" Sammy says.

Jo rolls her eyes, "I know, now c'mon I am NOT going to miss mom's hot chocolate because you guys wouldn't hurry up."


End file.
